mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Supreme Council of Time-Sorcerers
The High Time-Sorcerers Council, sometimes called the Supreme Council or High Council of Time Sorcerers, was the governing body of the Time Sorcerers on origianally the homeworld of Atlantis and later the Seven Empires of Atlantis. Officially, without a President, the Council could ratify nothing, even if this occurred in exceptional cases such as the absence of the President-elect.The Council consist of Twelve Supreme Time-Sorcerers and Time-Sorceress, also known as "The Council of Twelve" or "The Council", is a group of politicians who gather together to make up the laws and practices for the people of The Twelve Colonies.The Supreme Council of Time-Sorcerers is the second-highest governing body in the Atlantean Government (the First Presidency being the highest). Apostles are special witnesses of the Councils Governing Laws of Time, called to teach and testify of matters involving The Legion of Time-Sorcerers throughout the world and the great Multiverse. They travel frequently, addressing and encouraging large congregations of members and interested nonmembers,such as The Order of Supreme Council of Elders as well as meeting with local leaders.They must adhere to not only the laws of their order,but the Great Laws of Atlantis and The Seven Empires When they are not traveling, members of the Quorum of the Twelve counsel together and with other general government leaders on matters affecting the worldwide polacy, such as Temporal Peacekeeping work, temple building, interstellar and temporal welfare, and much more. The Quorum consists of one representative from each colony and is presided over by the President. Each representative, as well as the President, is elected to their position. Government Of The Seven Empires of Atlantis The Twelve Colonies of Man (Original Series) Arts and Entertainment Fashions Government Law Life Forms Life Sciences Religion Technology v·d·e The government of the Colonials is nominally a representative democracy. Quorum of Twelve For more information on the ruling council of the Colonials, see: Quorum of Twelve (TOS). The main legislative body is the Quorum of Twelve, with each of the twelve members representing a colony. Initially lead by a president, the position is never filled after the destruction of the Colonies (TOS: "Saga of a Star World"). The original Quorum leaders, prior to the Battle of Cimtar, were apparently interspersed amidst the five battlestars of the ill-fated peace conference, having last met on battlestar Atlantia. It is not clear how many of the original Quorum survives the destruction of the Colonial Fleet, but it is clear that a handful of Sires had stayed on the last known surviving battlestar, Galactica, or had lived through the bombardment of the Twelve Colonies to join the civilian ships and later enter into service as a Quorum member. In the past, each Quorum member (who apparently are either are Sires or Siresses) received a special medallion associated with their position. Most of the Seals have been lost to either time or due to the final Cylon attack, leaving Adama and the traitorous Lord Baltar with the only Seals. Adama knows from study that the medallions have special abilities aside from its symbolism of authority, and Baltar apparently remembers this information as well . Leadership While technically a member of the Council, Commander Adama effectively becomes the supreme commander of the Fleet, making most of the important decisions regarding the caravan of ships, including their gathering and establishing their ultimate destination, Earth. Adama's status does not escape the notice of the Quorum, who occasionally attempt to wrest control away from the commander. Their actions often complicate situations, and leaves Adama retaining full authority Categori = Seal Of The Great Houses = . The ' Seal of the Great Houses' is a medallion that is the symbol of the member of the Imperial Atlantean House. Commander Adama normally wears this peculiar medallion with his commander's robes when in full dress. that the medallion is a symbol of the Imperial Houses Head faith as well as his or her symbol of power. The medallions are passed to members of the Council.Their is also a ring version,that also used similar. The Quorum members were usually given a Seal of the Lords as a symbol of their position in the Atlantean Colonial Government.The Seals represent each of the Twelve Families,whose members sit upon the council. After the destruction of the Twelve Colonies and the death of President Adar, Commander Adama, of the planet Caprica, is installed as interim leader of The Council, operating under martial law. The council can still make laws and practices but Adama controls the overall actions of the Council. The council does try to take control again when The Eastern Alliance prisoners are taken into custody aboard Galactica. But when the Alliance prisoners, along with Baltar and three Borellian Nomen try to escape and use the council as hostages, the council gives control back to Adama Known Members Commander Adama Sire Uri Sire Anton Sire Domra Sire Geller Siress Tinia Former Members: Count Baltar President Adar Xavier (from Galactica 1980) Membership The Council was composed of Cardinals represent, the most prominent being the Prydonians. Its members were elected. The Inner Council consisted of the Lord or Lady President, the Lord or Lady Chancellor, (TV: The Deadly Assassin) and the Castellan. Other offices associated with the Council included the Gold Usher (TV: The Deadly Assassin), the Surgeon General (TV: The Invasion of Time) and the Inquisitor. (TV: The Trial of a Time Lord) History At the end of the trial against the Sixth Doctor and the revelation of the Time Lord's involvement in the Ravolox affair, insurrections burst on Gallifrey and the High Council was deposed; new elections were announced. (TV: The Ultimate Foe) By time of the Last Great Time War, the Time Lords had resurrected Rassilon, who returned to lead the High Council against the Daleks. At least an emergency session of the council was arranged, when the War Doctor and his companion Cinder landed on Gallifrey, bringing news about the Temporal Cannon of the Daleks. It was the first time a human had been allowed to attend such a meeting. (PROSE: Engines of War) By the last day of the war, the High Council met in a darkened chamber in the ruined Citadel. They met there on the last day of the war to discuss Rassilon's Final Sanction. (TV: The End of Time) KNOWN MEMBERS OF THE HIGH COUNCIL Councillor Hedin. (TV: Arc of Infinity) Councillor Rath. (PROSE: Blood Harvest) Councillor Elar. (PROSE: Blood Harvest) Councillor Morin. (PROSE: Blood Harvest) Councillor Delox. (AUDIO: Appropriation) Councillor Ryoth a member of the Arcalian Chapter and a member of the Celestial Intervention Agency. (PROSE: The Eight Doctors) Surgeon General Lord Gomer. (TV: The Invasion of Time) The Gold Usher. (TV: The Invasion of Time) Inquisitor Prime Darkel. (AUDIO: Weapon of Choice) Councillor Flavia. (PROSE: The Eight Doctors) Councillor Engin. (PROSE: The Eight Doctors) Councillor Ortan. (PROSE: The Eight Doctors) Councillor Ragnar a member of the Prydonian Chapter. (PROSE: World Game) Councillor Milvo a member of the Arcalian Chapter. (PROSE: World Game) Councillor Sardon a member of the Celestial Intervention Agency. (PROSE: World Game) Councillor Ratisbon a member of the Celestial Intervention Agency. (PROSE: Warmonger) Coordinator Narvin head of the Celestial Intervention Agency.(AUDIO: Gallifrey (audio series)) Councillor Romana. (PROSE: Blood Harvest, PROSE: Human Nature) Councillor Wblk. (PROSE: Heart of TARDIS) Councillor Verne. (PROSE: The Twin Dilemma) Castellan Grayvas. (PROSE: Engines of War) Lord President Rassilon (TV: The End of Time) The Chancellor (TV: The End of Time) The Visionary (TV: The End of Time) The Partisan (TV: The End of Time) CHAPTERS Arcalian Cerulean Dromeian Patrex Prydonian Scendles BEHIND THE SCENES According to DWM 100, the Inner Council was in fact the Lord President, the Lord Chancellor, the Castellan, a Lord Cardinal and a Councillor. The full High Council, was in fact a much larger body, similar to a Parliament.